darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Seed 2 Fight
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Nitrogear Slipstream Megatron's red optics settle upon the now cleaned-up arena, anxious for the next fight after Shred won her first round bout. He had expected Shred would win her fight, and he has expectations as to who will win this fight too. It's not like NG is a bad fighter, just that Megatron does not hold a high opinion of Nitrogear's fighting especially since he got schooled by Kick-Off. It would probably surprise the Emperor if he were to pull THIS one off. Megatron's raspy voice echoes throughout the arena. "Contestants Nitrogear and Slipstream, take your places." Upon hearing his name called, Nitrogear walks out onto the pits. He's kind of frightened, actually, but he will not disappoint the call of his Empire. He wants to prove (even if it means getting his butt kicked again) that he has in fact improved in hand-to-hand combat since the Emperor last saw him get whooped. Nitrogear takes center-arena, and faces Megatron, Saluting him and reporting. "Comrade Nitrogear reporting, Emperor." Nitrogear wisely withholds that he's been practicing during his off-time. Starscream has connected. Slipstream has been summoned to the combat arena for her seeded fight against Nitrogear. She idly wonders how this will be handled, as far as she knows the fellow seeker doesn't have a melee weapon like her. But she's ready for whatever is going to be thrown at her, even unarmed combat. Hoping that he won't pull his punches because she's a seeker as she stops and looks at the gathered crowd which is still chanting out 'Shred! Shred!' who had won her bout handily. She steps before Megatron as he speaks, saluting him, "Power to the Decepticons!" then moving toward the arena. Megatron begins the pre-fight instructions. "This is an unarmed fight. Obey my instructions at all times. Protect yourselves at all times. I expect a good clean fight. Show respect to me and to each other, then head to your corners." Megatron rasps, indicating what each contestant should do. When Nitrogear and Slipstream go to their corners, he turns his optics towards Nitrogear. "Are you ready?" Nitrogear nods, "Ready, Emperor." Nitrogear puts his fists up, his optics and targeting computer trained on Slipstream. Megatron then turns his red optics to Slipstream's corner, "Are you ready?" After Slipstream indicates she is ready, Megatron will issue to the command to fight. Slipstream flexes her wings backwards slightly and nods, "Ready sir." she replies, giving Nitrogear a wicked grin. "Better not go easy on me." Megatron's raspy voice echoes throughout the arena, barely being overheard over the cheering of the surrounding audience. "FIGHT!" Nitrogear grins, "No worries, Comrade. I plan to show the Emperor my improvement, even if it means I must be defeat again. Come at me!" Nitrogear remains ready for Shred's approach. Slipstream rolls for attack, 11 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 15 Slipstream comes toward Nitrogear as he invites her to do so, going for a punch toward his head. Nitrogear sees Shred's incoming punch a mile away as he invited her to close the gap first. Nitrogear wisely ducks under Slipstream's first high punch, leaving an opening for him to thrust his legs, body, arm and fist up towards Shred's jaw with a counter uppercut. "Don't hold back on me either, Comrade! Let us give the Emperor a show." To attack with a counterpunch, an uppercut, Nitrogear rolls: 15 Slipstream to defend/duck, 9 Slipstream tries to block with her arm but isn't as strong as the mech is so he lands that jaw pop with that uppercut, "Not trying to trust me." she assures him, moving to stomp a foot on top of his. Slipstream rolls for attack, 14 Nitrogear rolls to move his foot out of the way: 11 Nitrogear can't move his planted foot before Slipstream stomps on it, the resulting clang reverberating throughout the arena, causing the already loud audience to cheer even louder. Nitrogear returns Slipstream's favor... with his fist, aiming directly at her mid torso. He rotates his torso around and swings with his left arm now, going for the hook. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 16 Slip rolls to dodge, 19 Slipstream growls softly, not sure what she's doing wrong, if anything. Wings flex behind her in an annoyed fashion. At least that connected but probably did little damage to him. She dips off to the side as his fist misses her mid section. In turn she kicks out to the side, aiming for his knee. Slip rolls to attack 19 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 18 Nitrogear is able to move most of his knee out of the way before Slipstream could connect with it and possibly cause system-disabling damage. Alas, he cannot move all of his knee out of the way, as slipstream's foot strikes the front of his knee armor. Nitrogear lets out a growl as well, and goes for the shoulder ram to try to take this fight to the ground and to get into a better position. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 11 Huh? (Type "help" for help.) Slip to dodge, 16 Slipstream moves back once she connects, giving herself a bit of room to maneuver. Luckily she did so as he goes for a ram. She puts her weight on one jet thruster, then spins herself out of the way so he charges past her. The leg she isn't using to spin on is sent toward the back of his knee. Slip to attack, 13 Nitrogear rolls to dodge with a combat roll back to his feet: 18 Nitrogear tucks right into a combat roll, and rolls right past your attack. He jumps back to his feet and faces you, "Too early to take you down, Comrade? Figures you wouldn't go down without a fight. How about THIS maneuver?" Nitrogear yells, as since there's now distance between the pair. With a loud bang and boom, Nitrogear's afterburning twin turban jet engines kick online propelling his form, complete with fist forward, directly at you. Nitrogear's moved faster then you think a Mech could... Nitrogear rolls to attack: 12 Slip to dodge, 5 Slipstream thought this was going to be a fair fight where there would be no flying involved. But apparently she thought wrong since he comes flying at her and connects with that fist, sending her toppling to her back with an oof. But she's not down for long as she gets back to her feet quickly, "Two can play that game Nitrogear." she hisses, rising up on her thrusters and burning after him to connect a fist against him. Slip to attack, 16 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 13 Nitrogear eats that fist, Slipstream's closed metal hand connecting against him. Nitrogear keeps coming forward, lowering his head down and attempting to drive his shoulder into her chest armor, and should he connect, to grapple her and control her form with a grip. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 5 Slip to dodge, 8 Nitrogear eats that fist, Slipstream's closed metal hand connecting against him. Nitrogear keeps coming forward, lowering his head down and attempting to drive his shoulder into her chest armor, and should he connect, to grapple her and control her form with a grip. Its clear Nitrogear wants to drive Slipstream up against the very edge of the arena and use the wall to his advantage. Slipstream keeps her thrusters going so she moves past the fellow seeker, avoiding his grip entirely. She comes around and tries his own tactic against him, attempting to grapple him from behind while she has the chance. Slip to attack, 3 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 14 Nitrogear easily dodges Slipstream's grapple, and slowly levitates downwards, bringing the fight back down to the ground. "What kind of Decepticon would I be if I provided a FAIR fight, Comrade?" Nitrogear laughs, indicating that was a joke. "Be ready, because here I come." Nitrogear runs to close the gap, now using what's worked for him so far, his fist. Nitrogear aims directly at Slipstream's head.. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 11 Slip to dodge, 6 Firestorm has connected. Firestorm has connected. Slipstream's head snaps back as Nitrogear connects. She looks momentarily stunned by the impact as she wobbles backward slightly. "Not.. done.. yet." she growls, shaking that stun clear as the crowds are going wild for the combat so far. She goes for a high knee right in the mechs gut. Slip to attack, 16 Nitrogear rolls to dodge/get out of the way: 5 "Whuh!" Nitrogear exclaims as Slipstream's knee connects directly to his gut. That would have taken the breath out of him, but it's a good thing Cybertronians don't require breathing. Nitrogear recovers from the hit, putting his fists up by his head and torso. "Good hit, Comrade. Let's see how you take to this!" Nitrogear fakes first with his fist, hoping you would be expecting that rather than the kick he's going for... Nitrogear rolls to attack: 13 Slip to dodge, 8 Slipstream must have bought that fake since she moves to dodge it and instead gets kicked instead. She grimaces a bit as it smacked into a wing. "Ow." she murmurs, but isn't quite done yet. "Wing for a wing, Nitrogear.. nothing personal." she states and goes for his wings with a punch. Slip to attack, 12 Nitrogear rolls to dodge/get out of the way: 10 Nitrogear's wings flicker as Slipstream connects with them, causing him to raise a hand to his wing. Nitrogear makes a personal note not to strike a fellow seeker on the wings, as it typically hurts.. badly. "Damn.. At least let me make it up to you the right way after this is done, Comrade." He nearly doesn't want to hit the femme anymore, but quickly snaps out of it. This is still gladiatorial combat, and he has to remember both his environment, and his audience. The Emperor himself is watching, and Nitrogear surly doesn't want to let him down. Nitrogear readies his fists again, cocking one back and aiming right at Slipstream's solar plexus... Nitrogear rolls to attack: 19 Nitrogear's wings flicker as Slipstream connects with them, causing him to raise a hand to his wing. Nitrogear makes a personal note not to strike a fellow seeker on the wings, as it typically hurts.. badly. "Damn.. At least let me make it up to you the right way after this is done, Comrade." He nearly doesn't want to hit the femme anymore, but quickly snaps out of it. This is still gladiatorial combat, and he has to remember both his environment, and his audience. The Emperor himself is watching, and Nitrogear surly doesn't want to let him down. Nitrogear readies his fists again, cocking one back and aiming right at Slipstream's solar plexus... Nitrogear rolls to attack: 12 Slip to dodge, 20 Slip to attack, 19 Nitrogear rolls to dodge/get out of the way: 20 Slipstream smirks a bit to that, "I'm counting on it Nitrogear." she states matter of factly. Idly wondering what Goa might think of this bout.. and wondering where he is at the moment. She oofs as he hits her right in the cockpit, shattering the glass completely. "Oh thanks a lot." she snorts, then kicks at him much lower than her first at his mid section.. going right for the groin. Nitrogear is wise enough to get the heck out of the way of Slipstream's low blow. "Now who is fighting dirty, Comrade. I thought the Emporer said he wanted a clean fight!" Nitrogear exclaims jokingly, barely able to dodge her kick. Nitrogear winds up his leg for a kick of his own, aiming to counter with a kick to her other leg and to sweep it out from underneath her. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 11 Slip to dodge, 3 Slipstream hmms at his point and nods to it, "Point made." His kick connects and sends her to her back again. With a trio of impacts to her wings she grunts softly, "I concede. You win Nitrogear." Nitrogear withholds his clenched fist as Slipstream signals her defeat. Nitrogear relaxes and lowers his fists. He walks over and offers an extended hand to help the femme to her feet. "Good fight, Comrade. Let us go present ourselves in front of Emperor Megatron."... Speaking of the devil, Megatron has been watching all the action from the luxury of his metal throne. He has front-row, all-access seats. Megatron is quite impressed by Nitrogear's performance today. He had expected Slipstream to win this fight from the beginning. A bell sounds as Megatron presses the button, signaling the end of the fight. The crowd cheers Nitrogear's name as the end of the fight is displayed on the holo-vid, his finishing blow on replay. Slipstream accepts Nitrogear's hand and gets to her feet. "Same to you." she replies, nodding to him as she approaches the Emperor and salutes him. "I hope our bout pleased you my Lord." she states. Nitrogear salutes the Emperor as well, taking his place by Slipstream. "Power to the Decepticons. All Hail the Empire." Megatron leans forward in his throne, and rises to his feet. The video on the holo-vid now returns to Megatron's steely mug as he makes the fight official. "Decepticons. Both of you fought well and should be proud of your performance. Yourself especially, Nitrogear. You have improved exceptionally in your combat performance since your bout against Kick-Off. I look forward to your fight against the champion." Megatron rasps, before continuing. "With a final score of six to four, I present your winner by TKO: Nitrogear!" Megatron's raspy voice carries Nitrogear's name throughout the arena on its loudspeakers, the crowd also cheering and chanting his name. Slipstream smiles to the cheering and chants, then looks to Nitrogear, "So how were you going to pay me back?" she asks curiously. Nitrogear smiles and waves to the cheering crowd, still going crazy after the fight. Nitrogear turns to Slipstream and tells her quietly, "I'll have to tell you a little later, Comrade." Nitrogear indicates he doesn't wish to do so, especially in present company of the Emperor. In addition, the holo-vid is now displaying Nitrogear as he waves in real-time. Commanding their attention, Megatron rasps, "Decepticons! Exit the arena so it may be prepared for the next fight. The crowd is growing restless." Even though Megatron says 'the crowd', the tone of his voice indicates that in fact, Megatron is the one itching for the next fight. Slipstream nods to Nitrogear, heading off first as the defeated gladiator to the more private areas under the stands themselves. Nitrogear first salutes Megatron, even though the Emperor is obviously distracted by the Games. He then takes his leave, the holo-vid still displaying his victorious form as he turns his torso and continues waving, also heading towards the staging area. The video cuts-off, and plays some intermission as the Mechs leave the field. Cheering of Nitrogear's name continues, though not as loudly, as Mechs and Femmes alike in the stand continue to purchase Ener-beer from the vendors. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Tron Games TP